


Meu Príncipe

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Meu Príncipe

Severus slid his hand along Harry's sleep warm body, caressing his thigh and hips. A gentle moan escaped from Harry's perfect lips and Severus reached around to take what he was sure was a nicely hardening cock in his hand. He furrowed his brow as his hand met . . . rubber?

At the contact Harry yelped and rolled away, falling out of bed, the blankets wrapped around him.

Severus leaned over the side of the bed and fixed Harry with a glare. "What on earth is going on?" 

Harry looked sheepish and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He looked at Severus and bit his lip, clearly not interested in explaining. 

"Well?"

"You know how you mentioned getting waxed?" Harry started and looked up at Severus through his fringe. Severus nodded, all the while thinking how perfectly _fuckable_ Harry looked when he was nervous. "Yeah, well, I went to this Muggle place thinking I'd surprise you and get a Brazilian, I think they call it." 

Severus's cock twitched at the word _Brazilian_. 

"There was some sort of accident with the wax. I don't know if they left it too long or what but they has to put this salve on my bits. Said it would heal faster if I wore this thong to keep the moisture in." Harry buried his face in his hands and finally Severus climbed out of bed and unwrapped his mummy-like lover.

"Let me see the damage," Severus said as he slowly pulled the rubber thong down Harry's legs. The skin around Harry's bits did look a bit red but Severus could only think how gorgeous he looked completely hairless.

"Beautiful," he whispered before Summoning a healing salve of his own. Pouring a few drops of the pale fluid onto his fingers, he gently massaged it into the skin of Harry's balls, perineum, and even between his cheeks. "You _did_ do this properly, didn't you?" he said huskily as he slipped a fingertip into Harry's entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped as he rocked back against Severus's probing finger.

"Are you up to it?"

"Do I _feel_ up to it to you?" Harry said as he pulled Severus's free hand to his cock. Severus poured more of the salve on his fingers and slid two into Harry as he continued stroking his cock. Harry pushed back against his fingers, fucking himself on them, before thrusting into Severus's sure grip.

"I'm ready, Severus," Harry panted. Severus turned them toward the bed and pushed Harry forward so he was leaning on his elbows, standing with his legs spread. Applying yet more lubrication to his own cock, he pushed forward into Harry's tight heat in a single, smooth thrust, both men groaning as they reveled in the sensations. 

Severus pulled out entirely before pressing back in again. He loved the tightness of the ring of muscle rolling over the head of his cock and his foreskin. He closed his eyes and began moving steadily drawing delicious keening sounds from Harry with each forward motion. As he increased the pace, he reached again for Harry's delightfully smooth skin, his hand lingering over the skin of Harry's scrotum. 

"Oh, God," Harry gasped as his muscles clenched around Severus, both men falling over the edge within moments of each other. Severus rested his forehead against Harry's back, catching his breath. Finally his softening cock slipped out of Harry's arse wetly. 

Harry pulled himself onto the bed and seemed to be asleep before his head hit the pillow. Severus gathered the blankets from the floor and threw them on top of Harry's sleeping form. 

Padding into their bathroom to relieve himself, Severus noticed something out of the corner of his eye behind the very large fern Harry had received from Neville a few Christmases ago. Silently Summoning the item, Severus snorted when he read the package.

_Brazilian Broomstick Wax: The Best for Your Stick_

That didn't explain the rubber thong but Severus decided he didn't really want to know.


End file.
